The present invention relates to a connector assembly. More specifically, the invention provides a connector that may be utilized to both physically protect the leads associated with an opto-electronic component, such as a laser pump module, and to electrically protect the opto-electronic component by commonly grounding the leads of the component. Additionally, the connector may be utilized as an electrical connector to, for example, electrically connect the component to a test set. The connector assembly utilizes the connector to ground a plurality of components to a common grounding surface.
As can be seen in FIG. 1, a ribbon cable 20 extends from a laser pump module 10. A first end 22 of ribbon cable 20 connects to laser pump module 10 and a second end 24 of ribbon cable 20 includes exposed leads 24A-E. As can be seen, the exposed leads have varying lengths and a lead with a shorter length is positioned next to a lead with a longer length, i.e., the leads are staggered so that adjacent leads have different lengths. The leads are staggered in this manner because of the relationship between the spacing between the leads in the standardized ribbon cable and the size of each receptacle into which each lead is inserted when the laser pump module is integrated into an optical circuit, such as in a fiber optic repeater. The receptacles are those that are approved for use with undersea fiber optic cable systems. Because the size of each receptacle is such that if each of the five required receptacles are positioned adjacent to each other, each female portion of each receptacle would not align with its respective ribbon cable lead. Thus, the distance between adjacent female portions of adjacent receptacles is greater than the distance between adjacent ribbon cable leads. For example, the standard ribbon cable as used in submarine fiber optic cable systems has leads that are positioned approximately 0.100 inches apart. If the receptacles were positioned adjacent to each other, their female portions would be positioned farther apart than this distance between the adjacent leads in the ribbon cable.
Therefore, in order to position the receptacles such that each of the receptacles can align with their respective ribbon cable lead, their positioning is staggered with respect to each other. Adjacent receptacles are positioned one behind the other such that their female portions can align with their respective ribbon cable leads. However, since adjacent receptacles are positioned one behind the other, the lengths of adjacent leads must vary such that each lead is long enough to be able to be received within its respective receptacle. Thus, the second end 24 of ribbon cable 20 is configured as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Because of the relationship described above between the leads of the laser pump module and the equipment receptacles into which they are received, the lengths of the leads are as described above. However, when the laser pump module is not inserted into the equipment and when it is desired to physically protect the leads and/or electrically protect the pump module by commonly grounding the leads and/or electrically connect the laser pump module to a test set, a standard type of connector cannot be utilized. A standard connector is not to adequately accommodate the varying lead lengths of the ribbon cable and is not able to perform all functions required. For example, a known connector has deficiencies. The connector is merely a sheet metal clip. The clip has fingers on it where each finger is supposed to engage a lead. However, the fingers may be easily disengaged from the leads. Additionally, the clip is not able to physically protect the leads since the merely clips onto the leads. The leads are not received within the connector and thus are not adequately protected. Also, whereas it may be attempted to utilize the clip for commonly grounding the leads, the clip does not include structure which allows it to be mounted on a fixture. Therefore, if it is desired to ground a plurality of laser pump modules to a common grounding surface, the known clip is inadequate because it cannot be mounted to the common grounding surface. An additional problem is that the clip cannot be utilized to connect the leads to a test set.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a connector assembly. The connector assembly could include an improved connector that could be utilized to both physically protect the leads of an opto-electronic component and to electrically protect the component by commonly grounding the leads of the component. The connector could also be utilized to electrically connect the component to a test set. The connector assembly could provide for physically supporting and electrically grounding a plurality of components.
In accordance with the present invention, a connector assembly is provided. In an embodiment for the connector assembly, the assembly includes a shorting plate, a shorting connector, and a connector holder. The connector holder includes a clamp arm and a base. The base is attached to the shorting plate and the shorting connector is disposed between the base and the clamp arm.
In an embodiment for the connector, the connector includes a cap block and a socket support disposed on a first side of the cap block. First and second sockets, having a first end and a second end, are disposed on the socket support. The first end of the first socket extends beyond first end of the second socket. A support block is connected to the cap block wherein the first and second sockets and the socket support are disposed between the support block and the cap block.